Head Doctor
by Scorpiofreak
Summary: At the absolute end of his rope, Crabblesnitch finally decides something needs to be done about James Hopkins. He obviously can't expel the boy, so he does the second worst thing he can think of, leaving Jimmy to wonder if he was finally on his way to becoming Gary Smith. Warning: Language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello anybody who's reading! Thanks for checking out my story!**

**I've wanted to do a Bully fanfic for quite some time now, a few years in fact, but it was only recently, while replaying the Scholarship Edition, that I was finally able to think of idea that I believe might actually go somewhere. So here I am and here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

Oh boy, he really stepped in it this time, didn't he?

Dr. Crabblesnitch's face was about as red as a fire truck, and from looks of it, showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. It made Jimmy wonder if it was actually humanly possible for someone's face to turn maroon. It would totally hilarious if it did, but for the sake of both their health, he decided not to express the comment out loud unless he wanted to witness Crabblesnitch's head explode. The old man was obviously ticked off at him enough, no need to smart off and fuel the already roaring flames that threatened to swallow him whole.

And all over something that wasn't even his fault.

Well, _mostly_ not his fault anyways.

It was _always_ Jimmy fault in _some_ way. Incidentally enough though, this time, only about a quarter of the blame could be pinned on him. He really should've known that helping Earnest and the other nerds with their latest 'science project' would give him nothing but grief. And he should've also known by the rickety look of the makeshift catapult-thing (the nerds had another name for the contraption but Jimmy didn't care enough to listen) that the possibility of something going haywire was running rather high.

Well, should've, would've, could've, right?

Point was, he _didn't_.

He decided to stick around, standing guard for the nerds as they set up their thingamajig behind the main school building. Admittedly, Jimmy agreed to play watch dog for the weakling clique -just in case some jocks or greasers decided to rain on their geeky parade- because he was slightly interested in seeing what their machine could do. As weird and socially awkward as the nerds were, they did come up with some pretty cool gadgets sometimes. Plus, if something went wrong and someone got a face full of Fatty's new "stink-bomb-goo" formula that he and his friends planned to test launch on to the gymnasium, Jimmy wasn't against having a good laugh.

But again, he really should've known something would go wrong and he would be blamed.

Just as the nerds were about to launch the glob of foul-smelling goop, the damn catapult jammed, making the nerds, and anybody else watching, moan in disappointment while Bucky moved forward and crouched down to try and unjam the machine. Thinking back on it, Jimmy figured he should've stepped in and said something when the smaller, buck-toothed boy turned the catapult around in order to get a better look of the problem because it was now aimed at the school, but of course, he didn't.

Needless to say, Bucky found the problem and fixed it, but he accidentally set the catapult off and sent the stink bomb goo flying straight for the school.

More specifically, straight into the open window of Crabblesnitch's office.

Nobody stayed behind to watch the impact of _that_ disaster. As soon as they all realized where the goo was heading, everybody in the immediate area took off running, including Jimmy. Which in retrospect, wouldn't have made much of a difference whether he ran like hell, or leisurely strolled away because it didn't changed the fact that one of the patrolling prefects saw Jimmy standing around the nerds while they were setting up the machine, twenty minutes earlier.

After the goo hit, soaking Crabblesnitch and his office with the gut-wrenching substance, and the headmaster completely flipped his shit, the prefects put two and two together and unanimously decided that Jimmy Hopkins had been the orchestrator of the whole, unpleasant ordeal and the Bullworth king soon found himself being called up to the headmaster's office.

Well actually, he was sent to the teacher's lounge because it was now substituting for the headmaster's office since the original one was still being decontaminated.

"_This_ is the final straw, Hopkins!" Crabblesnitch bellowed loudly as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace while Jimmy sat on the couch across from him. "The final straw, young man! I have been a very patient man with you up to this point, boy, but no more! I have had all I can take of your shenanigans! The final straw!"

"Alright, alright, I get it," Jimmy groaned. "Final straw, whatever. You can stop screaming it now."

The absolutely furious look that came across Dr. Crabblesnitch's face in that moment would've made Jimmy laugh if he wasn't almost completely convinced that he was just about to finally be expelled from Bullworth Academy.

"I beg your pardon!? You dare have an attitude with me, Hopkins? After you just defiled my office with that ungodly filth!?"

"I told you already, _sir_," He said the last word with a subtle sneer as he felt his own temper rising. It was one thing to get chewed out over something that _was_ his fault, but it was another to be chewed out for something that wasn't. "I didn't do it. Yeah, I was there when it happened but I wasn't the one who did it."

"Oh really?" Crabblesnitch asked patronizingly. "Well then, if you were there when it happened, then you can tell me who really is at fault. Go on, boy! Tell me who it was."

Instead of answering, Jimmy just shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Crabblesnitch goaded, putting a hand to his ear as if it would actually help him hear better. "Speak up, boy! I didn't catch that."

Jimmy glared up at the old man. "I _said_, I'm not a snitch."

Crabblesnitch scoffed at that before pulling back up to his full height and smoothing down the front of his suit. "Typical answer, Hopkins. I suppose you think you're being noble, don't you? Well, no matter. You'll just be digging your own grave then."

"Is this where you expel me, sir?" Jimmy asked sardonically, sitting back against the couch in faux boredom and aloofness. On the outside, he tried to play it cool, refusing to give the old jackass the satisfaction of knowing that Jimmy might actually be feeling a little afraid of what punishment Crabbledick was about to bestow upon him. He didn't want to leave Bullworth, he really liked it there. He had _friends_ there.

At the word "_expel_", Jimmy could've sworn he saw the old man shudder.

"Uh, no actually," Crabblesnitch pretended to say confidently as he reached up and straightened his tie out of pure nervous habit. "An expulsion at this point in the year would be...quite difficult to negotiate with the school board...for complicated reasons I won't go into with you since I doubt you'll even understand."

Jimmy squared his jaw and bit his tongue as he desperately tried to not call Crabblesnitch out on his bullshit. The uptight fart was probably just afraid to expel Jimmy because he thought if he did, another riot would break out among the students and he would be tied to a chair and locked in his office again.

The teenage boy didn't appreciate that Crabblesnitch just implied he was stupid, but he decided not to push his luck.

"Don't think you're getting off easily though, boy," Crabblesnitch warned as he wagged a finger in Jimmy's direction. "I've already spoken with the board and we've come up with a punishment I just know is going to finally teach you a lesson, or two about discipline and respect."

"I'm sure it will," Jimmy sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. How many times has he heard that speech? "What is it this time? Detention? Community service? Helping Edna in the kitchen again?"

Crabblesnitch shook his head. "No, none of that. I've used those punishments on you several times before and they're obviously not doing a thing to help improve your behavior. No, the board and I have come up with a new punishment that might just end up benefiting you greatly in the end, Hopkins."

Jimmy put on a false expression of excitement and hyped up his tone of voice mockingly. "Well don't keep me in suspense, sir! I don't think my little boy heart can take it!"

"James Hopkins," Crabblesnitch begun almost dramatically as if he was just about to sentence the boy to death row. "Because of your unruly and destructive behavior, the school board and I have decided that it has gotten to the point where it has become necessary for you to see a professional regarding your inability to control your anger, your problems with authority, and any other emotional and social issues you may be suffering from."

Jimmy's mocking smirk dropped in an instant when his brain eventually deciphered what the headmaster just said.

"Wait, you're what?" Jimmy asked sharply, immediately defensive as he sat up straight again. He didn't _not_ like where this was going.

"I'm sending you to see a psychologist, Hopkins," Crabblesnitch clarified.

The sixteen-year-old boy froze at the four-syllable word while absolute dread pooled in the pit of his stomach.

"Like hell you are!" Jimmy finally snapped, suddenly on his feet and glaring hotly at the headmaster with everything he had. "I'm not going to see some head doctor!"

"Oh yes you are," Crabblesnitch fired back. "For three months, in fact."

"Three months!? Sir, that's not fair!"

"No! Having to spend my days running a school from this dingy shack while my office is being scrubbed clean of gelatinous vomit, isn't fair!" He matched Jimmy in tone as he glared right back at the stocky boy. "You brought this upon yourself, James, whether you're truly to blame for today's stunt, or not. You can't keep this type of behavior up forever and expect no consequences. I've chosen to give you a second chance several times before when I let you off with warnings for minor skirmishes, but this is the limit!"

Jimmy flexed and unflexed his hands into fists as he fought against the overwhelming urge to punch the ignorant douchebag's lights out. "You can't do this! Don't you have to get permission from my mom or whatever before you do something like this?"

"Already taken care of," Dr. Crabblesnitch reported almost merrily, once again giving Jimmy the raging urge to wipe the smug smile off his snob face. "Ms. Danvers was miraculously able to get a hold of your mother earlier today and it seems the poor woman is also at her wit's end with you because she agreed in a heartbeat."

Jimmy nearly punched a wall then and there.

_Oh gee, thanks mom. _

It was a relief to hear that she still had that unholy ability to screw him over even when she was a million miles away.

Jimmy opened his mouth to retaliate, but nothing came out as he realized he had nothing to say.

Seeing this, Crabblesnitch gave a satisfied "humph" before walking over to his makeshift headmaster's desk and picked up a piece of paper that was resting on top of it.

"Now, here is the address for Dr. Meldrum's office in Old Bullworth Vale," Crabblesnitch walked back over to a sulking Jimmy and held the paper out for him to take. "You are expected to attend _all_ sessions to complete your punishment. Twice a week, Monday's and Friday's after your classes have ended for the day-"

"You've got to be freakin' kidding me," Jimmy groaned miserably as he ran a hand over his buzzed-cut head, wishing his hair was longer so he could vent out his frustration and yank on it.

"-where you _will_ participate and where you _will_ show Dr. Meldrum your respect."

"Or else what?" Jimmy challenged in a last-ditch effort in defiance since he was obviously losing the fight.

"Or else I will have no choice but to expel you, James," Crabblesnitch replied sternly as he prompted the angry boy to take the sheet of paper in his hand. "It's something I know neither of us want, so why don't you just suck it up and take your punishment like a man, eh? You've done it before when I was having you do lawn work with the janitor and lunch service with the cook. Compared to that, this should be a walk in the park."

Jimmy glared furiously at the headmaster and then at the paper in his hand before letting out a heavy sigh and rudely snatching the sheet out of the old man's hand. "Yeah, whatever."

"Good," Crabblesnitch gave a curt nod while smoothing out the front of his suit again. "You may go now, James. I hope this new development will finally put some things in perspective for you."

Jimmy didn't even dignify the headmaster's BS with a response as he angrily crumpled up the paper in his hand and stormed off towards the teacher's lounge door.

"And don't even think about trying to skip out on your sessions," Crabblesnitch called after him. "I have instructed Dr. Meldrum to inform me of any behavioral issues on your beha-"

Jimmy didn't even stop and wait for the old man to finish speaking before he stepped out into the hallway and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**AN: So? What do you think so far? Yes, no, maybe so? Usually I'm horrible at story introductions but personally, I think this didn't go half-bad.**

**I'll probably continue this story for about one or two more chapters before deciding whether or not it'll be worth continuing. If I see that a decent amount of people are interested in me posting more, then I'll post more. If not, I'll keep up whatever I already have posted, but I won't post anything new. So, if you're thinking you want to read more, make sure you let me know in a review!**

**And sorry for any mistakes. I've never written in this fandom before and I don't have any beta readers yet, so everything is self-edited. If you come across one, just let me know in a review and I'll fix it.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**~Scorpiofreak~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It's greatly appreciated! Hopefully I can snag me a few more as the story continues.**

**Just as a warning, there's a few F-bombs in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bully or any of its characters. I only own Dr. Meldrum**.

* * *

~Monday~

It had been two days since Jimmy received his punishment from Dr. Crabblesnitch and since then, the sixteen-year old had more than enough time to vent out his anger on nearby walls, windows, lockers, and the occasional freshmen. He even took the time to track down each boy in the nerd clique to personally thank them for screwing him over, starting with Bucky who stupidly set off the goo catapult before moving on to Earnest for building the damn thing in the first place, and then on to Algie just because the fat dork was conveniently there.

Afterwards, when Jimmy's rampage eventually died down and the smoke had cleared, the stocky young man spent the rest of the weekend sulking. Sulking in his room, sulking in class, sulking in the beach house while hanging out with his best friend and girlfriend, and sulking in the girls' dorm attic while he waited for Mrs. Peabody to go downstairs so he could sneak into Mandy's room and steal back Beatrice's dairy, again.

So by the time Monday rolled around, Jimmy found himself feeling utterly indifferent to his approaching first session with the head doctor Crabblesnitch was forcing him to see. His last class for the day ended twenty minutes ago but he still had about half an hour before he figured he should start making his way to the Vale.

Until then though, Jimmy sat on the front steps of the boys' dorm with his best friend, Peter Kowalski.

"So I guess today's the big day, huh?" Pete asked, breaking their earlier silence.

"Yep," Came Jimmy's bored response while he watched the multicolored leaves cling precariously to the trees as a cool breeze blew over them.

"You're not going to blow it off, are you?"

The other boy didn't take his eyes from the trees as he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I can't. Crabblesnitch will expel me if I do, remember?"

Petey nodded his head quietly as he looked back down at his shoes, recalling word for word what Jimmy told him when he caught up with the school's king soon after he left Dr. Crabblesnitch's "office". Of course, being the Head Boy, Petey was already made aware of Jimmy's punishment before he got the chance to tell Petey himself. In fact, he might've even known before Jimmy.

He doesn't tell the other boy that though, for obvious reasons. Pete liked his teeth where they were, thank you very much.

He could tell that the whole thing was still bothering Jimmy, even if he was adamantly pretending it wasn't. When Jimmy got back to the boys' dorm after meeting with Crabblesnitch, he completely flipped out and started smashing everything he could get his hands. He even smashed the front room's television set into a smoldering pile of plastic and wires.

Trent and the other bullies have been hounding Petey to get someone to fix it all weekend. He told them he'll pass the word on to one of the faculty members but didn't do much beyond that. At the time, he was too worried about Jimmy and what the boy was going to do to Earnest and other nerds when he finally caught up to them.

Eventually (thankfully), Jimmy calmed down enough to tell Petey about his visit to the headmaster's office (teacher's lounge). Good thing too, he seriously doubted the dorm's walls could take much more abuse from the Bullworth king.

"Did you tell anyone else about...well, you know?"

"No," Jimmy replied dryly before fixing Petey with a pointed look. "And I rather keep it that way, got it?"

Petey held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, nobody's going to hear anything from me. You know that, Jimmy."

"Why? Because you're not the type of person who gossips, or because no one will listen in the first place?"

"Both, but mostly the first one though."

Jimmy scoffed at that but Petey saw the other boy crack a little smile for the first time in days and that made the pink-shirted boy smile proudly himself.

Another silence fell as the two friends sat around, enjoying the cool breezes of early Fall and each others company. It was a comfortable silence, something that Jimmy appreciated greatly from Petey. That was probably one of the main reasons why he was Jimmy's best friend. They could sit around for hours, not say a word and the two would both be perfectly content. As much as he fancied the redheaded punker girl, Jimmy could never do that with his girlfriend, Zoe. Sure, she was capable of just sitting around, but not quietly, and not to the extent that Pete could. She got restless too easy and always liked to be engaged in some kind of conversation, even if it was mundane and slow. The only time she could sit around completely silent was when she was alone and that was only because she had no other choice.

Not that Jimmy minded people like that. They were fun to be around when he was looking for something interesting to do, but when he was in a crappy mood, he rather hang around soft-spoken Petey if he felt he didn't want to be alone during a sulking period.

"You know..." Petey drawled gently, looking over at Jimmy and quickly taking in his appearance so he could judge if what he was about to say was going to piss off the ill-tempered boy. Jimmy was lounging back against the front steps of the dorm with his legs sprawled out and his feet crossed at the ankles while his folded hands rested across his stomach.

Jimmy glanced at the other boy from the corner of his eye. "What?"

"You know that it doesn't _mean_ anything if you go there, right?" He almost flinched when he found himself under the scrutinizing eyes of his, sometimes very scary, friend. "A lot of people of to psychologists, or head doctors as you like to call them-"

"Or head shrinkers," He pointed out concisely.

"-it doesn't mean anything is wrong with you. People just go to those types of doctors sometimes because they're having trouble sorting out their own heads and they just need someone to listen, or whatever..." Petey knew he was rambling and it was probably getting on Jimmy's nerves, but he couldn't seem to say what he wanted to say. Mainly because it involved repeating _his_ name.

"Does this have a point, Petey? Or are you just trying to make me feel like I'm still a special fucking snowflake even though after today, I'm going to be listed under yet another bullshit statistic?" Jimmy snapped.

Petey, in his usual non-confrontational way, immediately backed down and very slowly, scooted away from the other boy. "There's a point!" He almost squeaked, making Jimmy feel a little guilty for frightening him. "What I'm trying to say is, just because you're going to see a doctor, that doesn't mean you're turning into-"

"Gary?"

Petey wanted to cringe at the name, but yes, he meant to say Gary. Of course though, his flighty nature made him lose his nerve at Jimmy's interruption and the mentioning of _him_.

"I-I was going to say dysfunctional, or maybe even screwed up."

"No you weren't."

"Yeah..."

The silence turned awkward then, or at least, it did on Petey's part. Jimmy never seemed to comprehend when he was caught in an awkward silence, and if he did, he never let on about it. It was just one of those qualities Petey wished he had, not giving a damn about other people and the opinions of him, but it was also one of those qualities that can be found extremely admirable, or extremely infuriating depending on who you're asking. There rarely was a middle ground.

"Hey, same thing though, right?" Jimmy joked halfheartedly, elbowing Petey in the arm a little harder than intended.

Petey only offered a semi-forced smile before reaching up and tenderly rubbing his arm through the pink sleeve of his shirt.

Suddenly, Petey's watch begun to beep, pulling the attention of both boys to it. He turned his wrist and pulled back his sleeve, checking the time.

"Hey, Jimmy, I've gotta go," Petey announced as he climbed to his feet. "I have to go help Ms. Danvers with something. Sorry."

"It's alright," Jimmy replied flippantly before sitting up and straightening his shirt. "I should probably start heading over to Bullworth Vale anyways."

"Aren't you going to change out of your uniform first?"

Jimmy briefly glanced down at his usual white dress shirt and blue sweater vest, coupled with his black cargo pants and worn army boots. He considered it for a moment, thinking he should maybe grab a jacket or something, but ultimately decided against it. The weather outside was comfortable enough for him to go as he already was.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Oh, alright...just be careful not to get anything on it," Petey warned lightly. "Thanks to budget cuts, Dr. Crabblesnitch had to get rid of one of the laundry days so now there's only one."

"Thanks mom," Jimmy sneered almost playfully. "I'll make sure to remember that."

He reached out to deliver a small punch to his timid friend's arm, but the smaller boy dodged at the last second.

"Whatever man," Petey laughed before heading back into the boy's dorm. "Good luck with- well, you know, and I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya," Jimmy tossed over his shoulder as he made for the front entrance of the school.

~O~

Finding the area where the doctor's office was located wasn't necessarily hard. All he had to do was follow the directions on the crumpled piece of paper that Crabblesnitch gave to him two days earlier.

Finding the actual doctor's office was the hard part.

It was one of those relatively unmarked buildings that clustered around Old Bullworth Park. It was rather small in size without any distinguishing features except for it looked sort of like a cross between an old Victorian home, and one of those mom and pop shops near Bullworth pier. And as mentioned before, there was now big, convenient sign on the building's front windows telling Jimmy that this was where he was supposed to go. It was only when he approached the front door and saw the gold plaque hanging above the building's call button that he realized he was at the right place.

Jimmy's eyes slowly scanned the plaque, deciphering the black lettering etched into its smooth surface. According to the plaque, there were four doctors that worked inside the building. It listed their surnames, their credentials (Jimmy didn't know what all the initials stood for but he could only assume they were all some form of shrink), and their office hours.

He quickly disregarded the first three names since he didn't recognize them as the doctor he had been assigned. The last one through, made him want to scowl at the plaque.

_Dr. Meldrum, PsyD, PsyaD, MD, 8am - 7pm_

Meldrum.

What kind of fucking name was that? It sounded like some horrible disease that caused a person's eyes to fall out of their skull and vomit blood, or something.

Was he being a little overdramatic?

Probably, but at least it was inside the privacy of his own head.

He reached up and pounded the side of his fist against the red call button. There a brief moment of just static as Jimmy continued to hold down the button until a voice came out of the intercom.

_'Front desk. Do you have an appointment?_'

"Uh, yeah," Jimmy said uncertainly. The mechanically, bored tone of the voice immediately made him feel as if he wasn't suppose to be there, which in his opinion, was exactly the problem.

More static.

_'Which doctor, sir?"_

Sir? Jimmy almost snorted at that, but instead just answered. "Some guy named Meldrum."

And again, more static. This time though, Jimmy thought he could hear the faint sound of a keyboard, somewhere within the static.

_'James Hopkins, 4:30pm with Dr. Meldrum?_' The voice asked several seconds later.

"Yeah, I guess," Jimmy replied sardonically.

The intercom shut off and the static stopped.

"What the-" Jimmy almost jumped when the door suddenly buzzed and popped open. He rolled his eyes at himself, taking a quick moment to look around and make sure no one he knew was watching, and quickly stepped inside.

It was small, quaint place. Really no need for an intercom out front if you asked him. The front desk was like, five feet from the door. There was a valley girl-type, blonde behind it, filing her glittery nails. She didn't even look up from her 'work' when Jimmy approached the desk. She just pointed to a short row of black leather, sofa chairs that lined along a nearby wall.

"Take a seat. The doctor will be with you shortly."

And that was clearly the end of the one-sided conversation.

Jimmy trudged lazily over to the chairs and plopped down on the closest one, snatching up a random magazine from the side table. He pretended to flip through it for several seconds before he let his eyes wander around the office. He was the only one sitting in the waiting room except for an elderly man who was standing next to the water cooler in the corner, wearing sky blue pajamas and muttering to himself. For a moment, Jimmy thought he might've seen the guy somewhere in Bullworth town but he didn't care enough to pick his brain for the memory. It wouldn't have worked anyway, one of the doctors came out and took the man away before Jimmy could get a good look at his face.

There was a hallway behind the front desk, leading to a cluster of rooms that he guessed were the doctors' office. Occasionally he would see a few business, working stiff-type guys walk about the office, picking up papers from a nearby fax machine and briefly checking in at the front desk, and he prayed that none of them were his doctor because that would just make his day, wouldn't it? To find out he had to spend his Monday and Friday afternoons with Mr. Hattrick's Caucasian doppelgänger, or the Crypt Keeper in a sweater vest and khakis for the next three months.

_'Mom, why do you keep throwing me under the fucking bus with all these phonys?_' Jimmy thought miserably as his gaze fell back on his magazine. _'What did I ever do to you, huh?_'

As the sixteen-year old wallowed in self-pity, he barely noticed when one of the office doors opened and a woman came walking out into the front room. He didn't look up as she walked past him and approached the front desk.

"Hello Katelyn, working hard as usual I see," The woman breathed wistfully with a note of sarcasm in her tone. "Any messages for me?"

The young receptionist blew a bubblegum bubble before sucking it back into her mouth with a loud pop and proceeding to chew on it obnoxiously. "Nope, can't say that there is," She said in a nasally way that suggested she was just as fond of the woman in front of her as the woman was of her. "Dr. Meldrum."

As soon as that name left the receptionist's mouth, Jimmy, who had only been half-listening to the conversation, immediately sat up straight in his seat and looked over at the front desk.

If he had heard the annoying girl correctly, then the other woman in the room was his new doctor, which threw him _completely_ off guard. Jimmy had been expecting some overweight, elderly, can't-walk-up-a-flight-of-stairs-without-having-a-heart-attack type of guy, like a fifty-year old version of Algie, not a woman.

And if he _had_ been expecting a woman, she would've looked a lot like Ms. Danvers inside his head. A stiff, dried out career woman in a dark suit with short hair, clammy skin, and mean eyes. The woman standing in front of "Katelyn" was nowhere near that. In fact, she didn't even look like a doctor. Not any doctor Jimmy has ever seen.

She was a skinny, average height, white woman, probably around the same age as his mother, with a head full of dirty blonde, corkscrew curls that were swept up into a big, sloppy bun on the back of her head. Her choice of clothing was rather colorful for someone who was supposed to be a professional doctor.

She wore a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with a raspberry and dark pink bohemian skirt that fell about mid-calf, a wide brown leather waist belt, and a pair of black heeled boots, but nothing ridiculous like what Ms. Philips sometimes wore, or the heels his mother adorned when she was looking to impress a new potential husband.

So all in all, nothing like Jimmy was expecting.

"Oh, and your four-thirty is here," Katelyn called just as Jimmy's doctor was about to return to her office.

"What?" The woman turned back around, looking over at Jimmy when Katelyn pointed in his direction with her nail file. "Oh! There you are," The woman's grey-blue eyes widened in surprise behind black, thin-rimmed glasses. She smiled brightly at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"That's alright, ma'am," Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what else to say.

She walked over to him and held out her hand. "You must be James. I'm Dr. Meldrum."

Still at a loss of what to say in this kind of situation, Jimmy reached out and slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed it gently and gave him another smile before letting go.

"It's a bit early but I didn't have any appointments schedule today before yours, so we can go straight back into my office if you would like."

_'As if I have a choice_,' Jimmy thought bitterly as he shrugged his shoulders again. "Whatever, you're the boss, ma'am."

He didn't mean to sound rude or standoffish, but he really rather just get things over with and Jimmy wasn't the sort of person that censored himself. Sometimes things just slipped out of his mouth without much forethought and sometimes it explicitly revealed what kind of mood he was in. He was a bit of a..."open book" as Petey once said.

"Alright then," She continued to smile, not all bothered by the edge in his words. She beckoned him to follow her with her finger. "This way, please."

As stupid as it might sound, Jimmy felt almost...inadequate as he followed Dr. Meldrum to her office. She walked with long, confidant strides that made her skirt flow liquidly around her legs, her heels making a dull thud on the carpeted floor as she went, while Jimmy lumbered behind sluggishly like an ape trying to follow a blue jay.

"Try not to overexert yourself, Katelyn!" Dr. Meldrum called cheerfully over her shoulder with the same note of sarcasm as before.

Jimmy looked over at the bleach blonde behind the front desk to she unscrewed a thing of lip gloss. Her tan face curled up into an ugly sneer as she mimicked Dr. Meldrum in a high-pitched tone under her breath. She turned the sneer on him when she caught him looking at her and he just scoffed in return before disappearing into the hallway behind his new doctor.

What a bitch.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I think that's a good place to stop for now. The rest of the first Monday session will be included in the next chapter. After that, I think I'm going to break up reach chapter by session, with the occasional time-skip.**

**Sorry if the story stalled a little around the part where I described Dr. Meldrum's appearance and clothes. This will probably be the only chapter where I describe her wardrobe in-depth. The only reason I do it here is because she's an OC and I wanted to set up a good image of her for you guys. Plus, her appearance and choice of clothing does have a well-sized impact on Jimmy's first impression of her.**

**Still self-edited so sorry for any mistakes. If you see one, let me know in a review and I'll fix it!**

**~Scorpiofreak~**


End file.
